


Office Hours

by lilithiumwords



Series: Where Forever We Remain [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Dirty Talk, Bilbo and Thorin argue like crazy, Bilbo has a moment of character growth, Bilbo is his professor, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Hint of Fíli/Ori in the background, I mean really explicit, Kili is a Literature student and he is terrible at it, M/M, Roughness, STEAMY SEX AHEAD, Smut, So much AU in one story, and Thorin is a jerk, and Thorin might be deranged, no really, oh and did I mention scorching sex?, references to a previous one night stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithiumwords/pseuds/lilithiumwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Professor Bilbo Baggins sent Kíli Vinson's paper home with a bad grade, he never imagined that his relaxing office hours would be interrupted by Kíli's terribly rude uncle.</p><p>Whom, incidentally, Bilbo had met before and knew rather, er, intimately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Hours

Bilbo Baggins hummed as he walked into the department on Friday morning, one day in early October, nodding cheerfully to his graduate assistant Ori, who was frowning at the copy machine. "Hello, Ori, my lad! Ready for Erestor's exam?"

Ori gave him a nervous look, nearly dropping his stack of notes. "Good morning, Professor Baggins. I suppose I am," he smiled, but clearly he did not believe it. "Oh, dear," Ori fretted a moment later, when he nearly dropped the stack, but Bilbo was quick to steady him before he could keel over. 

"Go make us some tea, Ori, there's a lad," Bilbo suggested, taking the stack and taking it along with him as he walked down the hall. He left the pile near Ori's desk in the graduate assistant office and went to his own office, humming as he glanced down the hall.

The Literature department at Shire University was one of the best in the land, if Bilbo said so himself. An ancestor of Bilbo's had founded the university some three hundred years ago, and Bilbo counted himself lucky to work in a place where he could make a difference in his students' lives. Well, if making a difference meant teaching them not to be idiots, then he surely was doing okay. For the most part.

Bilbo Baggins, professor of classic literature with a cross-department class called Early Age Feminist Literature and a knack for teaching persuasive writing techniques, could usually be found either in his office, haranguing Erestor in the front room, or hammering away at the never-ending blockade of rampant sexism that was inherent in the majority of his students. Always in honor of his mother, a believer in feminist philosophy of the Second Age and a former professor at the university, and always with bull-headed determination that at least one of his students would walk away ashamed of their own ignorance.

No one else had come in this early, not for the day before break started. Erestor, the head of the Literature department at the university, would likely not surface until lunch, no matter how many times Bilbo would text him in the next three hours. Erestor's exam was that afternoon, and Bilbo had no doubt that Ori would do splendidly; explaining that his studying was unneeded would never work with the lad, though.

Bilbo bustled inside, neatly unpacking the stack of papers with his Early Feminist class, some of them nearly dripping with red ink. Bilbo had spared no expense on his pens, and he was never sorry to rip a student's ego to shreds if he thought it was needed. By the time Bilbo had entered half the grades into the system, Ori appeared with two cups of tea, and Bilbo thanked him as he took the steaming mug.

"You're heading home this afternoon, then?" Bilbo asked.

"Yes," Ori said, looking nervous as he was reminded of the test, his fingerless gloves shifting over his hands. "Dori is driving up to the campus himself. If you're still here," Ori hesitated, then continued bravely, "I'd like you to meet him. He's so worried about me up here, I think it would go a long way if he met my professors and saw I was fine. He's still not happy about the convention this weekend."

Bilbo eyed Ori over his tea, having some idea of the powerful force that was Ori's oldest brother, and nodded agreeably. "I have an exam to proctor at two, but I should be here until then," he smiled, and Ori looked visibly relieved. "Erestor will look after you this weekend, no worries. I think you'll like Guthrie Hildin's lecture especially."

"Thank you, professor," Ori said fervently, and Bilbo waved him off with a laugh.

A loud knock interrupted them, and Bilbo looked up with a smile fixed on his lips, only to sigh when he saw Kíli, one of his biggest headaches.

"Morning, Professor Boggins!" Kíli beamed, and beyond his shoulder Bilbo could see the thick, wiry hair of his brother, a graduate student over in Business who had taken Bilbo's class before. Fíli remained silent, only glancing in and smiling at Ori. "Just wanted to know when the essay grades might be up." Kíli's earnest expression rankled at Bilbo's good mood. He never did like it when students begged for their grades.

"I'm putting them in now, Kíli. Would you like your essay back?" he said evenly, glancing at the screen which showed Kíli's grade. He had passed, certainly, but his poor attention span and rather inventive essay topics had left him with a lower score than his brother had earned two years ago. Neither boy was particularly sexist, unlike most of their male peers, so Kíli did well enough with the material, at least.

The problem was this: the lad (Bilbo should say young man; his students were adults, after all, for all that first years acted like children) simply did not read into the material deeply. He took every assignment at face value, which was rather the opposite of the point. His writing was far superior to the majority of the class, though, which was half the reason Bilbo was so frustrated with him. He did not apply himself. He just didn't seem to care.

Bilbo wondered how Kíli had ever managed to convince Erestor to let him into the program.

"It's done?" Kíli asked, wide-eyed, and Bilbo dutifully pulled the paper from the stack, passing it to Kíli as he stepped forward. Kíli chose not to look at it then, returning some belief in humanity to Bilbo, and grinned at them both. "Cheers! Have a good break, Professor!" he beamed, waving and vanishing. Fíli lingered a moment longer, sharing a long glance with Ori, who determinedly ignored him until he followed his brother.

When Ori looked back at Bilbo, he promptly turned pink at the grin on Bilbo's face. "So, does Dori know about that, too?" Bilbo's voice was entirely too innocent.

"I -- I have to go revise!" Ori said hurriedly, fleeing back to the graduate offices. Bilbo chuckled to himself as he finished entering his grades, then settled down with his tea and a copy of his latest manuscript to edit, fully prepared to text Erestor all morning just to make him cranky when he finally arrived.

Briefly he wondered if he had been too harsh on Kíli and his students, but the doubt faded away soon after. He always graded the midterms harshly enough that his students were sure to improve afterwards. There was no reason to worry.

~

Bilbo's week-long break was lovely, relaxing, and entirely too short.

He returned to campus on Monday, dreading the pile of mail and confused emails from his students. He usually turned off his email alerts while he was at home, for fear of having to do actual work during his leisure time. Fortunately, Bilbo didn't teach anything until Tuesday, so he had decided to utilize the day to sort out any problems that may have arisen during break.

Unfortunately for Bilbo, a very large problem was about to complicate his day quite thoroughly.

Ori was already in the office, no doubt sorting every page of notes in his possession, in preparation for the second half of term. While manning the front computer and working through three piles of papers, Ori deftly produced Bilbo's mail from nowhere without ever looking up.

"Good morning, Ori! I hope your brother looked after you properly -- oh, my, is that my mail?" Bilbo beamed as he took the stack, shifting through the papers. "Did you enjoy the convention?"

Ori looked up from his small mountain of papers and books, giving Bilbo a small smile. "Good morning, Professor Baggins. The convention was amazing! Professor Hildin's lecture was fascinating. Thank you for recommending him," Ori said shyly, and Bilbo beamed. 

"I thought you'd like his work. If you would like a chance to speak with him, anytime, just let me know. We have a standing lunch date every few months, and he's always keen to steal my graduate students from me. Not that you would ever leave me, would you, Ori?" Bilbo winked; Ori merely smiled, but Bilbo could tell he was pleased. Ori had been a gift ever since Bilbo had snagged him from Erestor's clutches at the beginning of term.

Hefting his large pile of mail, Bilbo made his way to his office and settled in, sighing in dismay as he loaded his email client and saw the number of missed messages. The latest one had been sent just twenty minutes ago, but Bilbo chose to start from the earliest and work his way up.

Over half an hour later, Bilbo looked up from his computer at a small but worried knock, smiling to himself and wondering what had Ori in a tizzy now. Ori appeared in his doorway, clutching a little card and looking very sorry for the intrusion. Bilbo waved him in, and Ori held out the card hesitantly.

"Professor, I'm not sure if you've checked your messages, but a parent sent the department an email while you were gone and requested to speak with you." Mystified, as he rarely spoke with parents -- and usually, only the incredibly fussy ones -- Bilbo took the card and surveyed it with a raised eyebrow.

"T. Oakenshield? Hm, I don't recall any Oakenshields in my classes, but I'll pencil him in for later this week," Bilbo replied dismissively, moving to set the card aside.

"Oh, but," Ori dithered, and Bilbo paused and glanced up, confused.

"Yes, Ori?"

"He's here," Ori said, looking anywhere but at Bilbo.

"Who?"

"Mister Oakenshield."

"Here?"

"In the front."

" _Now?_ "

"Yes, and he looked very cross when I told him to wait. Should I -- should I go get him? Only, he came in an hour after he sent the email, and he's quite determined to speak with you. I can't get him to leave," Ori said miserably, wringing his hands in his knitted scarf.

Bilbo glanced back at the card, bewildered and more than a little annoyed. He glanced at his emails, and sure enough, the last message he had received was from "T. Oakenshield."

"Go on, Ori, send him to my office," Bilbo said resignedly, already clicking on the message. Ori scuttled away as Bilbo read.

> _Professor Baggins,_  
>  _As stated in my previous email, I would like to meet with you this morning at 8:30 AM to discuss my nephew Kíli Vinson with you. If you do not reply to this email, I will assume that you are available as per your office hours listed on the department website. I have also sent my request to the Department of Literature._  
>  _Regards,_  
>  _Thorin Oakenshield_  
> 

"Oh, dear," Bilbo muttered, already feeling a headache starting. The name 'Thorin' clung to his thoughts for a moment, seeking familiarity, but Bilbo's mind went blank. He could not remember where he had heard the name before, though it burned in his thoughts, making his headache worsen. Then he heard a knock at the door, and when he looked up, he forgot about his headache and cursed quite colorfully.

The imposing man in the doorway had narrowed blue eyes and thick, dark hair, and the cut of his cheekbones was daunting against the sharp outline of his bearded chin. He was scruffy, carried quite the scowl, and was rather built for such a tall person -- not that Bilbo would ever admit to admiring the tight buttoned shirt across his chest, beneath a very nice grey suit that Bilbo would not have minded getting into. His eyes, when they met Bilbo's, widened in dismay, but Bilbo had already recognized him -- and his body -- and was flummoxed at his appearance.

"Oh, dear," Ori whimpered behind Bilbo, likely at his foul language, but Bilbo had already stood and was hurrying to the door, shoving it shut before Ori could hear anything else. Half a moment later he realized he had shut himself in his office with someone who might be dangerous, was possibly a stalker, and was quite definitely deranged.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, and the man stared back at him in shock, too stunned to answer for a moment.

"You're -- you're Professor Baggins?" the man asked, looking horrified, and Bilbo halted suddenly. He glanced at the card in his hand, which read 'T. Oakenshield, 8:30 AM for Bilbo Baggins' and felt similar horror dawn. T, for Thorin -- _Thorin whom Bilbo had met before._

"Oh, no -- _you're_ Kíli's uncle?" Without waiting for an answer, Bilbo groaned and went to sit down at his desk, hiding his face in his hands. He peeked through his hands at the email, still proudly displaying Thorin's name, and a short glance at the email address left him feeling even more wretched. _tdoakenshield@eredluininov.net_. Ered Luin Innovations, the premiere engineering company in the region.

_"So what do you do, tall, dark and handsome?"_

_"I'm an engineer, I'll have you know -- not that it matters when you're focused on my being tall, dark and handsome."_

_"As if the first thing you said to me wasn't about my nicely shaped buttocks?"_

Bilbo could only pray for the floor to open and swallow him whole. He did not dare look up at Thorin Oakenshield, who had remained silent after his shocked inquiry. The tension hung between them, heavy under the weight of a day and a half four months ago where Bilbo had done filthy, explicit things to Thorin in a nondescript hotel room in Minas Tirith. Bilbo tried not to remember the last time he had seen Thorin Oakenshield (naked, lazy in messy hotel sheets, his half-lidded gaze laughing at Bilbo's bashful smile).

This man was not dangerous, or a stalker, or completely deranged. Bilbo remembered the email sitting on his screen and amended his judgement to only 'possibly deranged.' The man had sent an email to the department itself, after all, after emailing Bilbo, possibly twice. Erestor would have a field day with this.

And yet, he had forgotten how much he had missed Thorin. One day was all it had taken, but they had been separated by terrible coincidence. Thorin probably thought Bilbo hated him.

He heard movement, and a moment later the chair creaked as Thorin sat down, his back straight and stiff against the cushion. Bilbo cleared his throat and lifted his head, though he still did not manage to look at Thorin.

"Mister Oakenshield," he squeaked, then cleared his throat and tried again, smoothing his tone quickly. "I, er, apologize for the short notice -- I just looked at your email. You... wished to speak with me about Kíli?" With dismay, he glanced at the door, worrying that the eager young man would appear. "Did he come with you?"

Thorin cottoned onto Bilbo's determination to feign ignorance of having ever met each other and seemed to agree completely. "No," he replied shortly. "Kíli doesn't know I'm here."

Bilbo checked his ears, blinked, then looked up in confusion. "Then what are you doing here?" He squirmed slightly at meeting Thorin's eyes, which were narrowed in a blatant attempt to set Bilbo on fire with only the power of his thousand yard stare.

"I came to discuss this," Thorin said through his teeth, and then he pulled out a familiar sheaf of papers, which Bilbo thought must still be damp from all the red ink he doused it with a week ago.

"His -- essay?" Bilbo asked, bewildered.

"This grade is ridiculous," Thorin exclaimed, tossing the papers onto the desk with a scowl. "I read the paper myself! Kíli deserves a higher grade. He did exactly what you asked."

"I see," Bilbo said, though he definitely did not. "And -- you are aware that Kíli is an adult, correct? I don't know his age exactly, but as a student of this university, he has taken his education into his own hands. Any grade I may give him, I can only discuss with him. It's frankly none of your business." This was not exactly true. Bilbo had spoken to parents in the past, but only after a waiver was signed by the student, and there was no such waiver signed for Kíli (that he knew of). He failed to inform Thorin of this, however.

Thorin did not seem to agree, because his face flushed and he actually snarled. Bilbo upgraded his level of derangement from 'possibly' to 'certainly.' Pity, given he was so damn attractive.

"His age aside, Kíli is my ward and nephew, and he wouldn't dare come here himself. He respects you too highly, though I can only wonder why," Thorin muttered, and Bilbo straightened with affront. "This grade is unfair. What do you have against my nephew? He did your assignment perfectly."

"Look, with all due respect," Bilbo hissed the word, enjoying Thorin's wince, "Kíli is my student, not you. Anything I have to say about his work, I will say to him and him alone. If that's all you came to discuss, I invite you to leave my office, and have Kíli come talk to me himself. Good day, Mister Oakenshield."

"What?" Thorin looked stunned; Bilbo had to admit that he looked rather fetching like that, with his mouth open in bemusement. "No. We are going to discuss this. Look, on this page, why did you mark out this paragraph?" Thorin stood quickly, opening the essay and jabbing his finger at the page. 

Bilbo stood as well, not wanting to be on a lower level to Thorin -- and didn't think too hard about the implications of such a position. (Not that it really changed much, considering he was a full head shorter than Thorin.) He met Thorin's gaze with a glare and turned the papers back down, flushing as their hands brushed.

"Once again, Mister Oakenshield, it is none of your business, and I'll answer any questions to Kíli himself, and _only him._ Please remove yourself from my office."

"Bi-- Professor Baggins, all I want is answers --"

Bilbo felt a shiver at the heat flashing in Thorin's eyes. _He almost said my name._ "No, I've told you twice now, I'm not discussing grades with parents. Get out."

Thorin fumed, and he threw down the essay on Bilbo's desk, his hands grasping at nothing. "Is this -- is this because we, you and I --"

" _No,_ " Bilbo hissed, his face suddenly very hot. "That has nothing to do with this! I didn't even know you were Kíli's uncle! If I had -- well, it wouldn't change a thing! I still can't talk about his grades with you! There are privacy laws about that, and if Kíli doesn't even know you're here --"

"Maybe if you hadn't nearly failed him, I wouldn't be here at all, since you clearly don't know a lemon from a philosophy book," Thorin growled, and he was leaning over Bilbo's desk now, hands pressed flat against the massive calendar where Bilbo had scribbled a hundred and one tiny notes. Thorin's gaze dropped briefly to Bilbo's mouth, wetting his lips, but he was already replying.

"Oh, how dare you! You can take your, your misguided concern for your nephew, who would be ashamed of his uncle if he could see him now, and kindly march your rude arse out of my department! I've tenure, you know, I'm not afraid to shout you out of here!" Bilbo matched Thorin tone for glare, leaning over as well, their faces only inches from each other. His stapler dug into his hip, but Bilbo was oblivious, hissing mad as he was.

"The old Took himself would cry to know you were teaching at his school!" Thorin thundered back, and Bilbo blinked, shocked, then furious. 

"What do you know about my grandfather? You take that back, you wretched man --"

"Take Kíli's grade back, you pompous little shi--"

" _Why I never --_ "

"Oh, fuck this," Thorin said succinctly, and he grabbed Bilbo by his sweater vest and tugged him forward, kissing him rather thoroughly. Bilbo gasped and grabbed onto Thorin's suit, feeling hot and wild all over, and with dismay he realized that it was not his stapler that was digging into his hip.

He was far too distracted by Thorin's tongue to care much, though. At least until he surfaced, panting and red-faced while Thorin stared down at him, his brooding glare now heavy with arousal, bright with some emotion Bilbo could not name.

"Now see here," Bilbo sputtered, but his hands still had a firm grip on the lapels of Thorin's suit. Traitors. "You can't just come in here and shout at me like that, then _kiss me_ like we're -- like we're --"

"You were the one who got away," Thorin whispered harshly, and one hand grasped Bilbo's chin and tilted his face up. Bilbo froze, his heart thudding against his ribs, rushing in his ears at the look on Thorin's face. "I stayed through the whole convention looking for you, but I never saw you again. Never got your number. I don't care if you're crap at grading your students, or if you're a stuffy pillock who wears ugly sweater vests, or if you shout at me until the sun goes down. I'll not walk away from you. Not this time, Bilbo."

Bilbo tried to parse through that assessment, unsure which statement offended him the most, but after a moment, in a rare moment of character growth, he put his offense aside. He did not stop glaring, though. Thorin met his stare with determination, but Bilbo held firm, while trying very hard not to fret. "You said you weren't from the area, and that you didn't do distance well. I didn't mean to leave so suddenly, but in the end, I didn't think it would be --"

"Well, that's not a problem now, is it?" Thorin looked calmer now, gaining momentum with his argument, and Bilbo floundered.

"What?"

"You clearly live here in the Shire, otherwise you wouldn't be working at its top university," Thorin said very rationally. Bilbo scowled at him. "And I, as it happens, live half an hour west, else I wouldn't have shown up at 8:30 sharp when you refused to respond to my email. I'm head of my company's branch here, you know." He smirked at Bilbo, smarmy and far too pleased with himself, and Bilbo tried very hard not to kiss him again.

"I don't think _I'm_ the pillock here," he muttered, vindicated when Thorin's grin vanished. "You're ridiculous. You just shouted at me! I have half a mind to throw you out of here right this moment --"

"But you won't, will you, burglar?" Thorin murmured, and he was suddenly six inches closer, pressing his mouth to Bilbo's ear. The familiarity of Thorin's lips, even though their last and only encounter with his neck had been four months ago, was enough to shock Bilbo into whimpering.

"Thorin," he tried, but the sound of his name on Bilbo's tongue only made Thorin behave even worse, now opening his mouth to suck.

"Don't make me beg, Bilbo," Thorin murmured against Bilbo's collar, tugging it down, though Bilbo entertained that thought for a moment, his entire body flushing at the resulting mental image.

"Thorin, please," he whimpered again, aware that now he was the one begging, and really, he was unsure what he was begging for -- Thorin to go away, Thorin to come closer, Thorin to bring his mouth up and kiss him --

Which Thorin did, so deeply that Bilbo felt a curl of pleasure in his toes, and he had the mind to criticize the man for a brief moment, "Okay, _fine,_ but for the record I believe this is _highly_ inappropriate," before Thorin swooped around the desk and crowded Bilbo against the wall.

Their next kiss was just as passionate, and soon Bilbo forgot they were fighting at all.

~

"Hurry up, Kíli, we've got to find Thorin before he does irreparable damage," Fíli worried, bounding up the steps to Belladonna Hall. Kíli met his pace but did not seem concerned, putting his hands behind his head as they entered the building, passing the Women's Studies department and heading upstairs. His eyes darted about as they neared the Literature department, belying his nerves.

"It's not like Uncle Thorin can do anything too bad. Professor Boggins doesn't even like me half the time," Kíli feigned disinterest, and Fíli shot him a look.

"Maybe because you call him Professor _Boggins_ every day?"

"Oh, that's just our little joke," Kíli replied with a grin. "I've done that since first day. He stopped caring a long time ago."

"Still, you shouldn't have shown him that essay. I can't believe you left it lying on the table when you knew that Uncle would be lurking about," Fíli muttered, and Kíli scowled at him.

"I was revising with it! It's not my fault Uncle keeps strange hours, and I was only away from it for ten minutes. It's not like I didn't deserve the grade, you know."

Fíli glanced at him as they neared the door to the department, propped open by a clever doorstop shaped as a stack of books. "You're not contesting it?"

"No," Kíli said with a heavy sigh. "He's pissed at me because I don't apply myself. And I haven't, really, because my other professors don't care so long as I turn something in on time, but he thinks I can do better, and I know I can. I half-arsed this assignment, and I knew it would be crap when I turned it in. I'll do better for the final."

"Well," Fíli said, puzzled but impressed. Kíli really was maturing, wasn't he? Then he was distracted by the sight of Ori sitting at the front desk. Ori looked up and immediately blushed when he saw them, and Fíli held back a sigh. He was not prepared for this at all.

"Hello, Ori," he said genially, while Kíli shot a knowing look at him. "Has a tall, rude man with a glare powerful enough to stop a train passed through here? Possibly to see Professor Baggins?"

Ori gaped at him, and Kíli burst into laughter. "Oh, I can't wait to tell Uncle you said that!"

"You mean Mister Oakenshield?" Ori stammered. "He, um, he's gone back to talk to Professor Baggins. I think they were having an argument," he finished weakly, and Fíli's smile dropped.

"Come on, Kíli, you need to fix this. Thank you, Ori."

The hallway was quiet as they walked toward Professor Baggins' office. Ori lingered in the doorway to the reception room, watching Fíli and Kíli with wide eyes. Fíli reached the door first and reached up to knock, but he paused when he heard a groan, then a grunt, as if someone had been struck. Narrowing his gaze, he turned the knob without knocking and looked in -- then promptly turned red and pulled the door closed as quickly and quietly as possible.

The image of Bilbo Baggins kneeling in front of Thorin was not one that Fíli had ever wanted to see. He hoped to forget it as soon as possible.

"On second thought," Fíli said quickly, grabbing Kíli and dragging him back to Ori, "let's go get Uncle and the good professor some coffee. Ori, why don't you join us?"

Ori's eyes were very wide, and his cheeks were pink, as he glanced beyond Fíli at the door. "Are they okay?" he asked worriedly. Kíli was eyeing the door with suspicion, looking ready to bust it down to see what had spooked his brother, but Fíli dared not let either of them see what lay within that office. They still had to work with Professor Baggins, after all.

"They're fine! Talking calmly and rationally like adults, I presume. Best not to interrupt them. Coffee, right? There's a shop around the corner."

"But I can't leave the front desk --"

"You can lock up behind us. Won't be but a few minutes. Please, Ori? I've been meaning to ask you out for ages." Fíli felt his own face flush at the admission, but he did his best to look convincing.

Kíli muttered behind him, "I'm going to find Tauriel if that's what you're after," and Fíli resolutely ignored him. Ori was very pink now, but he had not looked away from Fíli. Then with a nod, Ori locked his computer and gathered his messenger bag, following Fíli and Kíli out of the department and locking the door, fixing a small sign over the glass window.

"As long as you know that I'll be expecting a real coffee date after this. Preferably without your brother," Ori said shyly, glancing sidelong at Fíli, who started grinning in surprise. Kíli groaned to himself, which they both ignored.

"I can do that." They exchanged blushing glances, and for all that Fíli had been mentally scarred for life today, he could not help but be pleased about the outcome.

"Oh, there's Tauriel and Legolas," Ori said brightly, going to meet their friends, and Kíli dragged Fíli close, his eyes fixed on the tall auburn-haired woman.

"What was going on in Bilbo's office?" he whispered, and Fíli shuddered as he remembered.

"You _don't want to know_ , Kíli, I promise. Let's just get coffee."

~

"Did you hear something?" wavered a deep voice, and Bilbo felt rather smug at the dazed sound of it. He lifted his head from nosing against the outline of Thorin's cock, grinning up at him.

"Hm? Having second thoughts now about shagging in my office, are we?"

Thorin attempted to reenact his thousand yard stare, but his efforts were dampened by licking his lips. Bilbo was summarily distracted. "I thought I heard voices."

"It is a college campus, you know. There are a few people around," Bilbo said matter-of-factly, and he squeaked when Thorin tweaked his ear. "Hey, now! I locked the door, there's no need to worry. No one comes in this early anyway, not really, and my students hardly ever bother me anyway. Now, what were you saying about lube?"

"I don't have any," Thorin growled. "It's not like I walk around with a tube in my pocket so I can bend curly-haired pillocks in sweater vests over their desks."

"Don't be a jerk," Bilbo countered affectionately. "I seem to remember that, once upon a time, you did exactly that. I don't have any either, so we won't be able to do much for now. Perhaps later? With dinner?"

"Are you asking me for a date right before you suck my cock," Thorin said flatly, and Bilbo was overcome with laughter for a moment. He reached up to squeeze the thick length tenting Thorin's pants, grinning as the taller man groaned.

"Who said I was going to suck your cock? Perhaps I just wanted to kneel here for fun," Bilbo said primly, but his laughter died away as Thorin's expression grew intense and heated.

"I haven't done anything with anyone else since then," Thorin said, his voice gone deep and raw. "You broke me, you know. I couldn't think about anyone else. All I wanted was you, and you were gone. After only one night."

"I haven't either," Bilbo whispered. "I wanted to see you again, but -- oh, it was Gondor, and the symposium had all types, you know? I thought, greatest night of my life, and he's probably from the Iron Hills or even further north. I didn't let myself hope."

"Why did you leave?" Thorin's fingers slid across Bilbo's cheek, twisting in his curls and cupping his ear. He stroked the faint point, which had Bilbo shivering, pressing his open mouth to Thorin's cock again. Thorin growled and pulled Bilbo's head back. "I want an answer."

Bilbo frowned up at him, turning his head to bite at Thorin's fingers, but Thorin evaded him and tilted his head up even more, almost straining, but it was not uncomfortable.

"When I got back to my room, Guthrie told me my train was about to leave. I had to go -- I had a class the next day. It's true!" Bilbo exclaimed at Thorin's doubtful look. "I'd only come for the first day, to see his panel, and I couldn't stay the whole week. I felt so foolish for not getting your number, but then I'd thought you hadn't wanted it, since you lived so far away."

"We've been living half an hour apart this whole time. I could have had you in my bed for months," Thorin murmured, and he tugged Bilbo up to his feet, pulling him in for another kiss. Bilbo moaned unabashed into his mouth, sliding his hands into Thorin's unbuttoned shirt and happily stroking as much skin as he could reach. 

He had missed this -- the _familiarity_ , the ease of their intimacy, the freedom to touch Thorin as he wished, the glow in Thorin's face when Bilbo teased him. It had been lust at first sight, that day in the convention, yet they had laughed for hours over a shared meal, talking for ages before they ever laid hands on each other. He had regretted walking away every day he thought of Thorin. Not just for the sex, which was scorchingly good, but because he _liked_ Thorin. Even more now, even if he was rather rude and broody.

"I'll have you know, my bed is sadly very empty right now, and I think we should go warm it," Bilbo murmured into Thorin's mouth, grinning as Thorin's hands tightened on his waist. His vest was a mess at this point, but Bilbo was beyond caring. "Or you can bend me over that desk like you mentioned earlier --"

"You will be the death of me," Thorin breathed, and Bilbo laughed. Then he slid out of Thorin's grip again and knelt down, unzipping Thorin's sleek trousers and tugging his cock out. Thorin grabbed at his head, fisting his curls briefly, but Bilbo pressed into his hand like a cat, opening his mouth to lick up the slick of precome.

He wasn't usually this forward, especially not in his own office, and never with someone he hardly knew. Thorin was different. That day they had met, Bilbo had felt he had known Thorin for a long time, despite having known him for only a few hours, and still he felt that way. It was too easy. He couldn't help himself.

Thorin was breathing shallowly, his wide gaze fastened to Bilbo's mouth. The hint of harshness in the way he gripped Bilbo's hair excited him, and he parted his lips further and swallowed Thorin down. Thorin covered his startled groan quickly, and Bilbo hummed, pleased. He had been truthful to Thorin; he had not done anything since they had slept together at the convention, but he enjoyed himself immensely, stroking Thorin each time he pulled back. 

Thorin's muffled groans made him hot, and reaching down with his free hand, Bilbo freed his leaking cock from its tight confinement, stroking himself in time to bobbing his head over Thorin.

"Bilbo, I can't last like this," Thorin whispered, tugging Bilbo closer. "I've got to fuck you. Bend you over that desk like you want, till you're begging for it and screaming my -- _oh_ , just like that."

Bilbo was panting wetly now, swallowing around Thorin as he groped himself, desperate to go over that edge. Preferably when Thorin did, and they were both rather close. He reached down with his other hand and pressed behind Thorin's sack, and Thorin cursed.

He tugged Bilbo's head away and slid long, powerful fingers behind his head, even as he gripped himself in his other hand and pumped, dark blue eyes fastened to Bilbo's glistening lips. "Can't wait to have you again," Thorin whispered, and Bilbo shuddered. He leaned up, spreading his lips and pressing his tongue to the underside of Thorin's cock, moaning as hot liquid spilled into his mouth, at the same time that his hips jerked forward.

"Fuck," Thorin breathed, watching as Bilbo came undone. He sucked Thorin's cock into his mouth again, dragging every last drop of salty come from him, while Thorin cursed and arched his back, his soft grunts leaving Bilbo burning for more. Preferably in a bed, with lots of lube, and no distractions.

"Oh, that was lovely," he sighed as he pulled away, then he yelped when Thorin pushed him back and dropped to his knees, dragging a filthy kiss from his mouth. They had taken the edge off, but Bilbo was still brimming with desire, and he thought furiously of his stack of letters and the page of emails he still had to go through, not to mention his manuscript and a short PowerPoint for tomorrow --

Then he pulled away and looked at Thorin, whose gaze dropped to Bilbo's lap and darkened with lust. The decision was made swiftly; Bilbo could work from home today.

"Here," he murmured, pulling out a handkerchief and offering it to Thorin. He licked his lips again -- he could still taste the man on his tongue -- and stood shakily, going to pull another handkerchief from his desk drawer. He sank into his chair and cleaned himself up, leaning back and staring at Thorin across the desk as he buttoned up his clothes and tried to smooth his hair.

"It smells like sex in here," Bilbo muttered a moment later, and he watched with interest as Thorin's ears turned red. A spray of air freshener helped things after that.

"This isn't going to be a onetime thing again, right?" Bilbo asked suddenly, and Thorin looked up in surprise. "Because I'd like to have that dinner. Possibly with lunch, and maybe you'd like to, er, come home with me today? I make a great omelet."

He had know idea what he was doing. He and Thorin hardly knew each other. They had just shouted each other down not twenty minutes ago, and here Bilbo was, asking Thorin to spend the day with him. Naked, even, and for more than just sex, but also meals and maybe a movie and cuddling. He had no doubt that Thorin would infuriate him again -- it had happened the first time they had met, too -- but they got along so well in other ways that Bilbo looked forward to the opportunity. He wanted to make a proper relationship of this.

Blast it, he was completely enamored.

Thorin stared at him. Bilbo began to squirm after a moment of that intense gaze on his face, but he did not look away. Finally Thorin smiled, slow and dark, with a heady promise that left Bilbo feeling horribly flushed. "I'll have to drop by the pharmacy for some supplies, but I can meet you there. No, Bilbo, I'm not willing to let you go. We can take this however slow or fast we want, but I think we get along well enough to be adults about this. In rather adult ways as well." The sly look on Thorin's face made Bilbo laugh, and he relaxed into his chair, beaming.

"Good. My house is called Bag-End, it's up on the hill on the south side of town. Do you have GPS on your phone?"

"Of course." Thorin sat down in his chair again, tucking the soiled handkerchief away, and he took some hand sanitizer before pulling out his phone to exchange numbers (finally). Bilbo told him the address, heart thudding in his chest, and Thorin gave him a familiar look, eyes half-lidded with desire and amusement. Once again Bilbo smiled bashfully, but then his gaze fell to Kíli's essay.

Thorin followed his gaze, and he seemed to sigh, before he gathered the papers and tucked them back into his briefcase. "I'll talk with Kíli," was all he said, and Bilbo was again relieved.

"Let me gather my things, and I'll meet you at Bag-End. Yes?" Bilbo still felt shy about the whole thing; he had only invited his conquests back a handful of times. Thorin's gaze was bright with affection.

"It's a date," Thorin murmured, standing and leaning over the desk to kiss Bilbo again. Bilbo sighed as those long fingers slid into his hair, tilting his face up and sucking Thorin's tongue into his mouth.

Of course, they were interrupted by a knock, and of course that knock produced Kíli, carrying a tray of coffees from the shop down the street. Thorin pulled back hurriedly, and Kíli paused, looking between them suspiciously.

"Were you two just --"

"Kíli," Thorin barked, fixing his nephew with a scowl. "What are you doing here?" Kíli looked suitably chastised for all of ten seconds before he strode forward, setting the coffee down and grinning. He did not seem to notice their rumpled clothes or Bilbo's bright blush.

"Just making sure you two aren't killing each other! Fíli's busy flirting with Ori up front, so I thought I'd bring you coffee. Er, sorry Professor, about my Uncle. He got worked up after I left my essay out, but it's really okay. I know what I did wrong! I won't disappoint you again," Kíli said, earnest as he looked over at Bilbo, who blinked at him. "I love your class. Fíli talked about it for ages when he took it, and ever since mum gave me _My Own Space_ , I had to take your class as soon as I got into the university. It's brilliant! I hope I can take your other class, too, in a couple years. After I improve myself, of course." He grinned at both Thorin and Bilbo, whose expressions closely resembled gaping fish, and raised his coffee in a salute. "Gotta go to the library now. Have a good day! See you later, Uncle!"

He left in the same boisterous manner as he had entered, and Bilbo slumped back in his chair, charmed and bewildered all at once. It was always nice to see when a student _got it_ , though he was still stunned that Kíli had read his mother's book. He glanced over at Thorin; he still looked as baffled as Bilbo felt.

"I thought you locked the door," Thorin accused, and Bilbo turned pink.

"Er, well --"

"So anyone could have walked in on that."

"It was fine, though! Like I said, no one comes here this early!" Bilbo leaned forward to wheedle him, and Thorin huffed. 

"Next time I'll have to bend you over, to give visitors the full experience," Thorin replied, standing and picking up his briefcase. Bilbo turned red at the very thought of someone seeing that, sputtering, and Thorin smirked at him.

"Maybe not so much," Bilbo said quickly. "Come on, let's go have breakfast, and hopefully a lot more sex, in my nice, large bed with no interruptions or possible witnesses. Agreed?"

"Fine," Thorin concurred, throwing one last glare in Bilbo's direction before leaving. Bilbo gleefully watched the reddened skin on the back of his neck until Thorin left the room. Then he gathered his letters and papers, turned off his computer, and pulled out his phone, smiling at the new alert.

**_Thorin Oakenshield: Hurry._**

"Rude," Bilbo murmured, happy at the sight. He picked up his briefcase and the coffee and left, already thinking of the things he would do to Thorin as soon as his front door was closed.

~

Sometime later, Erestor strode through the open office door, wrinkling his nose at the scent of coffee. "Ori, is Bilbo in? He hasn't answered my texts," he said to the graduate student at the front computer, who blinked at him in surprise.

"Professor Baggins left for the day already. He had a visitor," Ori explained. He followed Erestor's stern gaze to his empty coffee cup and hurriedly went to throw it away.

"Hm," Erestor said in response, going to drop his belongings off. Then he walked down to Bilbo's office and stared at the closed door, where sure enough, a sign was fixed: 'Absent today. Office hours resume tomorrow at 8 AM,' signed Bilbo Baggins.

"Thorin Oakenshield, hm?" Erestor murmured, glancing at his phone and pulling up the department email sent that morning. "And Bilbo was lovesick over a 'Thorin' a few months ago... well." Erestor smirked as he returned to his office.

Bilbo would never have a moment's peace again.

~

Bilbo did not want a moment's peace ever again, not if it meant he couldn't have sex with Thorin every day for the rest of their lives.

"I've dreamed about you, you know," he murmured into Thorin's mouth, perched over his naked lap as he was, sliding the thick lube over Thorin's cock until it glistened. One of Thorin's hands was clenched over his hips, while the other kept wandering into Bilbo's hair, tugging his head this way and that as they kissed. Bilbo loved the way Thorin handled him, seemingly careless, but truly rather precise and controlled.

"Oh?" Thorin murmured, finally giving up on bruising Bilbo's hip (for now) and reaching for the lube, squeezing some onto his fingers. He nudged Bilbo's legs apart, making him sit awkwardly now, nearly straining, but Bilbo only sighed, stroking his hands over Thorin's chest.

"Mm, yes. In my bed you were, fucking me into the mattress -- _oh,_ " he moaned, squirming as Thorin pushed a thick finger into him. In Bilbo's hand, Thorin's length visibly throbbed, as Thorin grunted in response. "Or you were begging for it, while I had you tied down and spread out, and I could do anything I wa-- mmph," he exclaimed, when Thorin took his mouth again and thrust his tongue to swallow Bilbo's words. His finger pressed deeper, and Bilbo panted, sucking on Thorin's tongue.

Then Thorin was gone, and Bilbo landed on his back and looked up, dazed, as Thorin leaned over him, intense and burning, crowding Bilbo against the bed. "So you do want to make me beg, hm? Naughty," Thorin murmured, smirking as he pushed in a second finger and shoving Bilbo's knees apart. Bilbo keened, reaching up to muss Thorin's hair, trying to pull him down, but Thorin resisted.

"What, you think you're the only person who can be dominant in this bed?" Bilbo muttered, irritated, and Thorin looked smug.

"I think we established that four months ago at the symposium."

"I'll have you know --" Bilbo started, tightening his grip around Thorin's length and twisting, and in retaliation Thorin pushed two fingers into Bilbo's mouth, cutting him off.

"Do something useful with that mouth of yours," Thorin ordered, and with a blistering glare, Bilbo obeyed, sucking them in such a filthy manner that he was promptly gratified by Thorin's curse.

"Fuck," Thorin growled, pulling his hand back and reaching down between Bilbo's legs, watching as he worked Bilbo open. He slid his spit-covered fingers in after pulling the lubed ones out, reaching down to brush Bilbo's hand aside and slick up his cock again. Bilbo arched his back when Thorin reached deep, panting as he thought of Thorin's erection waiting inches from him, hot and thick.

"Thorin, please --"

"Look how easy it is for you to beg for me." Thorin laughed low, leaning down to lick a stripe up Bilbo's stomach. "Just two fingers, and you're already desperate. What if I added another?" He kept his promise by pushing his third digit into Bilbo, and it joined the others easily. Bilbo could feel how relaxed he was, how _ready_ he was for Thorin to fuck him, and he tried to press down and nudge his hips up at the same time, closer to Thorin's lap.

"Mm, I think not," Thorin said to him, pressing a sticky hand to Bilbo's stomach and pinning him still. "I like to see you like this. I thought about it, doing some play with you that first night, but I'd no idea you even knew what it was."

"Just because I like it up the arse doesn't mean I'm submissive," Bilbo snapped. "And I've done my fair share of role-play! You couldn't properly dominate me if you tried," he sniffed. Inwardly, he was delighted when Thorin's eyes lit with intrigue, hungry to prove Bilbo wrong.

"We'll revisit that later. Now, what was that about liking it up the arse?" Thorin replied, pulling his fingers from Bilbo completely. Bilbo cried out in dismay, struggling against Thorin's hand and lifting his hips, aching for more.

"No, don't stop," he whined, squirming, and Thorin pushed his legs apart again, watching as Bilbo's sex dripped precome against his stomach.

"Never," Thorin vowed softly, leaning down to lap at the small pool of liquid, then sucking Bilbo's cock into his mouth. At the same time, he pushed his fingers back into Bilbo's entrance, and Bilbo arched off the bed in shock.

" _Thorin!_ " he wailed, grasping at Thorin's hair and pulling his knees together. Thorin nudged them open again, pressing his left leg down and twisting his fingers, making Bilbo scramble to hold onto Thorin's broad shoulders. "I swear, Thorin Oakenshield, if you don't fuck me _right now_ , I will throw you out of this bed, see if I don't!" Bilbo threatened, pulling on Thorin's hair, but Thorin only laughed and sat up again, letting go of Bilbo completely.

"As you wish, then, my dear professor," Thorin said, and Bilbo shot him a wide-eyed look, only able to handle that moniker for a few seconds before he was completely sidetracked, as he felt the silky soft head of Thorin's cock pressing against his hole.

"Please," he whined, thrusting his hips down, but Thorin pinned him in place again, leaning over him and setting Bilbo's knees on his shoulders. Bilbo felt stretched, wrecked, _filthy_ and spread wide open, every part of him completely vulnerable to Thorin. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Thorin's neck, tugging him down and kissing him needfully.

"Never letting you go again," Thorin murmured, then slid home, hot and burning and filling Bilbo up completely. He groaned at the same time that Bilbo yelled his name, his mouth finding the fading mark on Bilbo's neck and biting down. "Mahal, it's like you were made for me." Then he thrust into Bilbo, sending stars into his vision and making him dig his fingers into Thorin's back.

"Thorin," Bilbo panted helplessly, rolling his hips up and craning his neck back to the ceiling, the burning between his legs nothing compared to the desire to feel Thorin come inside him. His leaking cock was trapped between their stomachs, rubbed torturously every time Thorin moved.

"Bilbo," Thorin groaned, kissing the bite mark and licking his way to Bilbo's ear, determined to kiss and suck it enough that Bilbo would come without another thrust. Bilbo held onto the edge of his pleasure, though, clutching Thorin's back as their hips rolled together again.

The strain of his legs on Thorin's shoulders too much, so he dropped his legs and wrapped them around Thorin's waist, moaning as Thorin shifted deeper within him. Thorin held himself up after a moment on his hands, gazing down at Bilbo, silent as they fucked.

For moments that stretched between them, there were only soft pants and Bilbo's low, desperate moans. He turned his head down and met Thorin's gaze, reaching up to cup his face. "You're the _worst_ ," he whispered, not knowing if he meant the four months of distance between them, or the way Thorin was drawing their orgasms out, his thrusts slow and steady now, yet firm each time he pushed into Bilbo.

"You wear sweater vests, you can't say anything," Thorin retorted, kneeling now and pulling one of Bilbo's legs against his chest. Then he rolled his hips again, grunting as Bilbo's body welcomed him, and Bilbo cried out at the movement.

"You're rude! And uncouth, and your beard is stupid," Bilbo wailed, rutting against Thorin as he thrust in, feeling his orgasm near. He reached between their bodies to grip his cock, fisting it in time with Thorin's thrusts.

"Oh, but you love my cock," Thorin said smugly, turning his head to bite at Bilbo's knee. "Don't you? Waited four months for it, for me, not a single person between then and now." His voice darkened possessively, and Bilbo shuddered, turning his head down to watch him.

"Like you didn't wait for me, you giant -- _ahh_ , oh, right there!" He keened and pushed his hips up, spreading his legs more as he sought that movement again, and Thorin obliged, pressing into him again and again, his low grunts filling Bilbo's ears, until he heard nothing at all.

Bilbo came back to Thorin's erratic thrusts, and he opened his eyes halfway to watch Thorin's face as he orgasmed. He reached up again to cup Thorin's cheek, marveling as Thorin turned his head to mouth at Bilbo's palm, moaning Bilbo's name as he pulsed within him.

Gingerly, with a low moan as Thorin moved inside him, Bilbo sat up and kissed Thorin, relaxing as Thorin's strong arms slid around his back. He didn't want to let go.

This time, he wouldn't.


End file.
